The thermodynamics of various biochemical and biological processes is studied, principally by calorimetric methods but also by other methods as may be pertinent. It is planned during the next grant year to study the following systems or processes; The binding of ligands to phosphorylase a; various lipid-protein interactions, including the ATPase-lipid interaction in sarcoplasmic reticulum, the lipid activation of beta-D-hydroxybutyrate dehydrogenase, the interaction of glucagon with phosphatidylcholines, the interaction of myelin basic protein with gangliosides; thermal transitions in tobacco mosaic virus and filamentous viruses; various cellular processes such as phagocytosis. Much of the proposed work will be carried out in collaboration with scientists from other laboratories.